


Like a dream

by EvilForcesAreGood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, The Burrow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilForcesAreGood/pseuds/EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: In which Harry looks cute and Fred is smitten for him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

Fred looked outside of his room’s window as he heard the sound of an apparition. Harry was standing in the middle of the field, looking as cute as ever. Fred was suddenly very grateful for surviving the war. He would have hated missing that sight. Harry’s hair was a mess and Fred wanted nothing but to run his fingers through the soft curls.

Harry suddenly looked up, his gaze right on him. Fred jumped away from the window, his cheeks turning a bright red. George chuckled behind him. The prat was lying on his bed, an amused smile spread across his lips.

“I told you he’d see you” Fred’s only response was to glare at him. “Also stalking your boyfriend isn’t really healthy”

Fred grabbed the nearest thing and threw it right in George’s face.

“Harry’s not my boyfriend”

“Yet” George added while rubbing his face where the object hit him.

Fred was about to answer when someone knocked on the door and opened it.

“Hi guys” Harry said with a small smile, looking shy.

Fred was sure his heart stopped beating because Harry looked absolutely adorable with his smile and his bright eyes. And also because he might have heard what they were saying mere seconds ago and that thought was scaring the shit out of Fred.

“Your mom said I was rooming with you?” He asked, looking confused. His brow were furrowed, clearly not understanding why he was separated from his best friend.

Fred immediately glared at his twin, guessing he had something to do with that. George smiled brightly back at him and winked. The bastard actually winked. Fred wished he could hate him. And strangle him.

“I figured it would be better” George answered with a small laugh. “Unless you want to spend the night with Ron and Hermione?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he understood and he shook his head before walking in the room and dropping his bag at the foot of Fred’s bed. George looked about to open his mouth, probably to comment Harry’s choice of bed, but was interrupted by their mom.

“Diner’s ready!” She yelled from the kitchen, startling the three of them.

“Come on” George said as he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. He sent a cheeky grin in Fred’s direction before leading Harry out of the room and down the stairs.

Fred wanted to murder him. Slowly. Painfully.

He knew George wouldn’t dare steal Harry from him. But he couldn’t stop thinking that Harry wasn’t his. And what if he decided that he liked George more than Fred?

He finally came down the stairs and took his place at the table, ready to make Harry fall for him before midnight. Before the new year. He desperately wanted Harry to share a midnight kiss with him.

It was later that night, once the diner was over, that Fred had a chance to seduce him. Harry had discretely left the living a few minutes ago to go outside. Fred followed him and closed the door.

Harry was laying on the grass a few feet from him. As he walked toward Harry, Fred thought he looked more relaxed that he did all night. He looked peaceful, laying on his back in the grass in the middle of the night.

“Hey” Fred whispered as he sat down next to him.

Harry lazily opened his eyes as he turned his head toward him.

“Hey” He said slowly, his lips stretched in a cute smile

Fred lied down on his elbows as Harry closed his eyes again. He couldn’t stop watching him. He couldn’t stop watching how his breath formed little puff of air. How his hair was moving with the wind. How his lips looked red because of the cold.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry suddenly asked, his red lips moving and distracting him even more.

“Hm?” Fred said, his eyes still fixated on Harry’s tempting lips. He wanted to move closer. Wanted to close the distance between them. Wanted to put his own lips against-

“I said, why are you looking at me like that?” Harry asked again, interrupting Fred’s thoughts.

“I-no reasons” He stammered, looking away as his cheeks started burning.

“You looked almost hungry” Harry stated, looking confused.

Fred started panicking because he couldn’t tell this adorable and perfect boy that he looked hungry because he wanted to kiss him. That he craved nothing more.

“Yes, well I didn’t eat a lot” He lied.

Harry immediately looked worried. He started getting up, trying to pull Fred up.

“Come on, I’m sure we’ll find you something in the kitchen”

Fred smiled at Harry’s cuteness and let himself be pulled on his feet.

“Come on” Harry said again. He then started to walk toward the house, his fingers still around Fred’s wrist.

They entered the kitchen and Harry started looking out for some food. After a few minutes, he gave Fred a small plate with some biscuits on it.

“They’re probably drinking some tea with these in the living room”

“Yeah” Fred answered around a mouthful of the delicious biscuits.

“Did you know that these biscuits are actually my favourites?” Fred suddenly asked, picking up another one and offering it to Harry.

He noticed that Harry was closer than he thought he was and was looking up at him with bright eyes and a determined expression.

The last time he saw him with this expression, Harry actually killed someone. Fred swallowed loudly, his mouth suddenly drier than it had ever been.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked as he took a step closer to him.

Fred only nodded, unable to talk. And like in a dream, he saw Harry taking a step even closer, one of his hands running up from Fred’s arm to the back of his neck as he closed the distance between them and finally laid his lips against Fred’s.

Fred’s eyes fluttered closed and he let the plate fall on the ground to wrap both of his arms around the body against his.

He heard loud cheers in the distance, his friends and family   
celebrating the new year. He heard his mother’s step entering the room, alerted by the loud clattering of the plate breaking at their feet.

He couldn’t care less about both of these things at this very moment. The boy he loved was kissing him and Fred could swear he had never felt this good in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred slowly opened his eyes with a groan and smiled softly as he felt the warm body pressed against his. Harry’s head was on his shoulder, his breath hot against Fred’s neck. He wrapped his arms more tightly around his new boyfriend, his hand resting against the small of Harry’s naked back.

Fred felt so happy he could actually die. Everything was absolutely perfect. The boy he loved was sleeping in his arms. He succeeded in having the most perfect new year kiss. The only bad thing that happened was his mom yelling at him for breaking a plate.

Fred chuckled softly as he thought about this moment. His mother had started yelling at him to be more careful as she walked into the room, not noticing that Harry and himself were kissing in the middle of her kitchen. But then she had noticed Harry’s arms around Fred’s neck and immediately stopped talking and cleared her throat.

Fred had immediately turned around, his cheeks already heating up.

“Mom” Fred had said awkwardly while Harry pressed himself against his back. Fred felt the heat coming from Harry’s face pressed between his shoulder blades and smiled.

“Sorry for the plate” Fred had started to apologize for the plate but stopped when, with a flick of his hand, Harry had fixed it. Molly had smiled warmly at them before chasing them from her kitchen.

Fred came back to the present when he felt Harry stir against him, his arm moving to rest on Fred’s chest, near his shoulder.

He heard a chuckle behind him, coming from George’s bed.

“Shut up” Fred whispered, trying not to wake Harry up.

“I didn’t say anything” His twin whispered back and Fred could hear his damn smile in his voice.

Harry groaned against his neck and brought his hand up to cover Fred’s mouth, silently ordering him to shut up. George chuckled again and in a second Harry was holding himself up on one arm above Fred and was throwing the pillow that was under Fred’s head at George. He then laid down entirely on Fred, ready to go back to sleep. Fred laughed at this and hugged Harry against his chest.

“Why are you two always hitting me?” George complained, making Fred laugh as he remembered that he had threw his own pillow at his brother’s head the previous day. 

Harry sighed and sat up, straddling his hips. Fred immediately felt his cheeks heat up and damned himself for having such a pale skin. Harry then glared at George until he left the room. Once the door closed behind him, Harry turned his head to look at Fred, smiling down at him.

“Hi” He whispered, looking suddenly extremely shy even though he was literally sitting on him.

“Hi” Fred laughed, pushing Harry down next to him on the bed and lying on top of him.

Harry laughed, his cheeks turning a bright red under Fred’s intense stare. Fred wanted to say something. He wanted to say something nice. Wanted to tell Harry how cute he looked. How adorable and sweet he found him. He wanted to tell the beautiful boy lying underneath him just how much he loved him. How much he liked the way his green eyes sparkled when he was looking up at Fred like at this very moment. How much he loved when Harry smiled at him.

Fred opened his mouth, ready to spit out his whole heart to him but just as the first words were about to leave his mouth, Harry grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down into a slow kiss. Fred let his eyes fall shut. After all, he had all the time he wanted to tell all these things to Harry.


End file.
